


One Year: Diagnosis

by riversong_sam



Series: One Year [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, SPN RPF - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 01:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Diagnosed with a brain tumor Gen has only a year to live. Love, hope, loss. Join their journey.Author: @riversong-samWord Count:Pairings/ Characters: Gen Padalecki x Jared Padalecki, Eventual Jared x ReaderWarnings: cancer, surrogate, character deathBeta: my amazing wife @oneshoeshortA/N: Feedback is greatly appreciated. Please Support My Blog. For the purpose of this, Gen and Jared don't have their kids.





	One Year: Diagnosis

Gen stood looking out the living room window of her and Jared’s apartment in Vancouver. The rain and gloomy weather outside reflected how she felt. She'd just gotten off the phone with her doctor. The results from the tests and scans had come back and it wasn't good news. Brain Cancer, stage four. With the placement of it being inoperable.   
The doctor had sent her scan to oncology. They'd be giving her a call to make an appointment. She'd asked how long she had. Her doctor said he couldn't officially give her a timeline as he wasn't an oncologist, but his best guess at reading the scan? A year tops.  
How was she going to tell Jared? What about their hopes of having a family? Growing old together? Watching their kids grow up and have families of their own?  
Gen waited up for Jared. Even with her off-and-on cry sessions all day, her nerves and worries kept her from sleeping without him. He got in around one in the morning.   
“Hey babe. Why are you still awake?” Jared kicked his boots off at the door, shedding his jacket as well.  
Staring at him and knowing time was now more precious than ever, the damn broke inside her again as she sobbed. Jared was by her side in an instant, enveloping her in his strong embrace.   
“Gen? Honey, what's wrong?” Seeing her like this scared him. She was always his rock, his best friend and lover. Something had to be seriously wrong.   
She buried her face in his chest as she cried, “I'm dying Jared. I have brain cancer.”  
The pair stayed up crying, holding each other close. Jared called into work; he wasn’t about to go in after the news. It was still too fresh, too painful. He couldn’t leave Gen alone.   
He watched her sleeping on his chest. It was just a little past six and she’d just fallen asleep. He was exhausted and knew he should get some sleep as well, but heavy thoughts weighed on his mind. Thankfully hiatus was soon, then he could focus all his energy on him and Gen. Taking care of her and her needs was his top priority. He’d give her the world if he could.   
She booked an appointment with the oncologist later in the week and he was going to get that day off so he could go with her. They’d talked about still trying to get pregnant. Jared was worried it’d take too much of a toll on her. Gen said they’d talk about options with the doctor.   
Spending time with family and friends was something they’d also talk about. They were going to spend as much time as they could visiting. Gen was going to facetime her parents to tell them the news when she woke up. Jared didn’t want her to have to break it to them over the phone so he texted his father-in-law and got them a flight booked ASAP without explaining anything; just that she needed them here. Their flight would be here in a few hours.   
Jared drifted to sleep knowing at least one thing for the moment was taken care of. Everything else was going to be a day by day basis.


End file.
